


Sisters in Solidarity

by TheJadeSongbird



Series: Changes in Paradox Space [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, The Plot Thickens, and the timeline is obviously a bit different now, sorry its a bit grim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeSongbird/pseuds/TheJadeSongbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 3:30 pm on a Sunday evening when you got the phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters in Solidarity

  
It was 3:30 pm on a Sunday evening when you got the phone call. You were shooed into the other room with your knitting while your mother took the phone. It was an hour later of you listening under the door (to no success of course, like all attempts in the past. The doors were always curiously rigged with the sound of dead noise to prevent such pursuits) before she came out, grim faced.

  
"Mother?"

  
"hey rosie, that was social services on the phone."

  
"Oh?"

  
"how would you like a sister?"

  
Jade's grandfather had died, you discovered, and Social Services were searching through his contacts desperately looking for someone willing to take Jade and Bec. You had taken to Pesterchum immediately to attempt to give some comfort to your friend. She took it with fake smiles and false cheer, and you knew things were changing for her, and no one was sure what was going to happen next.  
  
It was a hectic week following that conversation, workers coming in and out, evaluating whether your home was 'suitable' for another child. How your mother got custody of Jade with her drinking problem, you weren't sure, but late at night, you thought the dead noise was a bit quieter, and you could hear your mother talking on the phone.

  
"i know janey--yes--yes im dumping all the alcohol yes, for her and jake--"

  
To this day, you have no idea who Jake is, but your mother kept her promise, and soon you had a grieving Jade and her overprotective dog in the bedroom beside yours and your life is changing.  
  
  
***

  
THUD, there's a crash and a sudden bark from upstairs. You sigh and climb up the stairs, past your mother who is smiling fondly, sipping at her non-alcoholic apple cider (a gift from you in a passive-aggressive response to the new years party last month where Dave, John, you and Jade got to hang out for the first time) and watching you with a quirked eyebrow.

  
Not today , it's an obvious attempt of yet another passive aggressive display. You ignore it, continuing to race up the many flights of stairs instead, stopping in front of a door. The word "Conservatory" is scrawled across a white page in green ink, the familiar image of a girl and dog sketched in what can only be the style of a young child.

  
The barking has been replaced by slight whimpering, and you pull open the door, crouching down beside the dark haired girl and her 'guardian'.

  
"Jade." Bec looks up at you, green eyes watching you solemnly. "Jade, you need to get up." When there's no response, you sigh and check her for injuries. She was lucky, no concussion this time, head landing on her arm. "Oh Jade." You sigh.

  
With the help of Bec, you manage to sit her up and carry her to her room, where you tuck her in. 'Sleep well." Bec woofs gently before ushering you out, out of the corner of your eye, you see your mother nod and send you a silent thumbs up. Things have changed, you've come to realize. Jade has changed things for the better, for you and your mother.

  
And you wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  



End file.
